With conventional computer networks, resource sharing (for example, a file system or hard drive) had to be configured on individual computers. Also, the operating system of each computer would have to be separately configured to allow access to files or groups of files. This process can be complicated and requires technical knowledge of how to configure a network to selectively allow access to files on other computers or devices.
Some systems have required installing a single piece of software on a computer and configuring the software on the computer to share certain groups of files to other computers. For example, a piece of software may be installed on a personal computer (PC) that exposes media content on the PC to a set top box so that the set top box has access to the media files. While such software techniques address certain issues, they still require the configuration of files to be performed on each separate personal computer in the network.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system and method for configuring networked computers.